The present invention relates to a tank type toilet and more particularly to a siphon for controlling the flushing of the toilet.
One conventional siphon is a one piece structure which has a bell shaped inlet portion on one side, a vertical tubular discharge portion on the other side, and a connecting portion connecting the top of these portions. The horizontal intake opening of the bell shaped inlet portion is located about 1/4" above the tank bottom and the bottom outlet of the vertical tubular discharge portion is sealingly connected to the discharge opening of the toilet tank. In the ready condition, water fills the bell shaped inlet portion up to the water line of the tank, which is about 1/2" below the overflow height.
A plunger extends through the top of the bell shaped inlet portion and is connected to an inlet grid. The inlet grid conforms to the shape of the bell shaped inlet portion so that it can be lifted into the bell shaped inlet portion when the flush handle is operated (a "C" link connects the flush handle to the top of the plunger) . A compression spring is located on the plunger between the top of the bell shaped inlet portion and the inlet grid to keep the grid at the bottom of the bell shaped inlet portion when the siphon is not being used. Secured centrally to the top of the grid around the plunger is a flexible plastic cover the shape of the grid. When the flush handle is operated, the plastic covered grid is elevated pushing water out of the bell shaped inlet portion into the vertical outlet portion to establish the siphon which pulls water from the tank, past the flexible plastic cover, which folds out of the way, until the water level of the tank either reaches the bottom of the bell shaped portion or reaches a hole defined in the side of the bell shaped inlet portion. In another conventional siphon design, the vertical outlet portion is a separate piece. The bell shaped inlet portion and the lower part of the vertical outlet portion are vertically keyed so that when a horizontal pin is removed from aligned holes in outwardly projecting posts defined in adjacent portions of the vertical outlet portion and the connecting portion, the bell shaped inlet portion can be vertically displaced out of the tank for maintenance. The top of the vertical outlet portion is outwardly flared to receive the downwardly extending end of the connecting portion with an "O" ring effecting a seal therebetween. Such conventional siphons are dedicated to a toilet tank having a specific toilet which has a predetermined flush height (the vertical drop from the water line required to define a desired flush volume for a tank is referred to as the flush height).